A Warrior's Horror Story
by Claudaujay
Summary: Tales told by the elders have a reputation for being fluffy adventure stories, with lots of heroic characters from the ancient history of the Clans. But they're not all like that. Oh no, some of them are dark, frightening and full of gore. After all, not all Clan cats are nice, are they? (HORROR ONE-SHOT COLLECTION)
1. 1: All The Pretty She-Cats

_**Summary: Stories told by the elders have a reputation for being fluffy adventure stories, full of heroic characters from the ancient history of the Clans. But they're not all like that. Oh no, some of them dark, frightening and full of gore. After all, not all Clan cats are nice, are they?**_

 **So as you've probably guessed from the summary, this is going to be a collection of Warriors themed horror oneshots that I'll update whenever I feel the need to. Obviously, this is a strong T-rating, that I'll probably have to change to an M at some point. For anyone who doesn't like reading descriptions of blood, guts and gore, then I suggest you don't read the following one-shots. They're not exactly pleasant.**

 **Anyone, without further ado, on to the first one-shot!**

* * *

 **A Warrior's Horror Story**

 **Chapter One: (All The Pretty She-Cats):**

As a medicine cat, it is a well-known fact that I am not allowed to have a mate. It is decreed in the warrior code, for it may distract or cloud my judgement when it really matters. Of course, as many have learnt the difficult way, the rules of the warrior code are easily broken. No matter how hard you try to remain free of the disease known as love, it always seems to find a way to infect you. Somehow.

Take me for example. I was but a young apprentice when it found me, striving to be the best medicine cat ThunderClan had ever seen. Herbs and poultices were my passion, and learning the enigmatic ways of StarClan was my ambition. I wanted to be my divine ancestors' most humble servant, and go down in the legends of the Clans as just that. Oh the innocence and naivety of youth, for that dream was shattered into a million pieces when I met Amberpaw.

Oh, she was beautiful. The most beautiful cat I had ever seen, and indeed the most beautiful cat I have ever seen. Her pelt was a gorgeous light ginger, emblazoned with tabby stripes of a darker shade. Her frame was slender, and her eyes were the most gentle and yet bewitching cerulean blue, as blue as the river of Sunningrocks. She had the most delicate of ears, soft and dainty, and to top it all off, her tail was long and thin, the same colour as her fur, except that at its tip, it transformed into a cloud-like white. When the sun rays were captured in her pelt, it seemed as if she was branded by fire. I was hopelessly in love with her, and she loved me too.

At first, things between us were fine. We would meet secretly at night, in a hollow oak tree that I had found once while out collecting herbs. Those blissful moons were the best of my life; both of us were far too young to even care about the consequences of our relationship that were sure to take place.

But when my mentor died, forcing me to take up the position of ThunderClan's main medicine cat, and she received her warrior name (Amberheart), responsibility started to get the better of us. Though the feeling of adoration remained, we started to meet each other less and less. Both of us were starting to become aware of the imminent bad ending that our relationship was due.

Then, the arguments began, as did the paranoia. I became convinced that she was meeting someone else, betraying me apparently without shame. Things got gradually worse and worse, until finally, it culminated in an argument. She revealed that my suspicions were correct. She was meeting someone, a tom called Sparrowclaw! Things were said that we didn't mean. Actions were carried out that we didn't mean. She stormed out on me, and I was left alone in the forest. Alone in the hollow tree where I'd experienced my happiest moments, all of them with her. Amberheart.

Oh, Amberheart, how you infected me with your poison.

They found her a few days later. She was lying in the forest, dead. Her guts had been spilled, unborn kits bathing in the bloodied corpse of their mother. Brown fur was discovered scattered around her throat, brown fur that belonged to Sparrowclaw. He denied the accusations against him, but it was clear that he had done it. He had killed my precious Amberheart in cold blood. They never found out who the kits belonged to, but I know they were mine. That must've been why he killed her. After she'd told him that she was in love with me, and was pregnant with my kits, he murdered her out of his own rage.

My leader eventually decided to exile Sparrowclaw, despite the Clan's resounding call for his death. He didn't deserve to survive for what he did. I would've killed that disgusting piece of foxdung myself, but the ones in power saw it fit to show him mercy. Well, he didn't show much mercy to Amberheart, did he?

Thankfully, it seemed I wasn't alone in my desire for vengeance. Amberheart had a sister called Skytail. She was furious with our Clan leader, perhaps even more furious with her than I was. It was our likemindedness that caused us to grow closer.

The she-cat was extremely similar to Amberheart in her frame: the same slender and attractive build, the same posture, and most strikingly, the same tail. It was long and thin, just like Amberheart's, and the same cloud-like white, just like Amberheart's. The only difference was that it was that colour the whole way through, instead of the light shade of ginger that Amberheart had boasted.

We weren't in love. I can tell you that straight away. We were just two cats, struck by grief, consoling each other. Muddled in with the rest of her confused emotions, I think that maybe, she thought that she loved me. I, however, wasn't that deluded. But that didn't stop me from indulging myself.

One night, when she was relying on my ministrations more than ever before, I decided to take her somewhere. Somewhere that I hadn't been since Amberheart died. I took her to the hollow tree, where I'd spent so many amazing nights with her sister. I enjoyed a single night with her, one where I especially appreciated her tail. StarClan, and how much it was like Amberheart's.

But that was the problem in the end. She would never be Amberheart.

Many moons later, I was out collecting herbs on one of the most breathtaking Greenleaf days I had ever witnessed. Such was the heat of the sun, and the brightness of the light that seemed to fill every nook and cranny of the forest with golden light, that I thought I might faint. After I'd gathered all the poppy seeds I needed, I thought it pointless to waste such good weather. Why not take a walk?

And it was this leisurely stroll that took me to Sunningrocks. I loved the place- when I was an apprentice, I often found myself admiring the sheer natural splendour and pristinity of the water. Lost in thoughts of my appreciation for the day that had graced us, I sprawled out luxuriously on one of the boulders, enjoying the feel of the warmth in my fur. I should point out that at this particular moment in time, the area belonged to ThunderClan, which was exactly why I was so surprised when a RiverClan she-cat emerged from the river.

Almost instinctively, I sprang back, fueled by my hostile feelings towards her Clan. She tilted her head to one side, a strange emotion in her eyes that I simply couldn't read. They were wet with water, which at first I assumed was because of the fact she had just been swimming. In actual fact, she was crying.

And it was then that I noticed it. Her eyes... oh, her eyes. They were identical to Amberheart's. Gentle, bewitching, and most importantly, a deep cerulean blue. Incidentally, just like the river of Sunningrocks. They were perfect.

My hostility evaporated faster than it had come. I called out to her, asking what was wrong, and she answered me. I knew that if she hadn't been in such a state of sadness, there was no way she would greet a stranger in the same way, but it didn't matter. She told me that her mate had just broken up with her, and that she was heartbroken. I soon fixed that.

I took her to the hollow tree, and just like Skytail we enjoyed a few brief moments of pleasure. But the problem remained. She would never be Amberheart.

Long, tedious seasons passed after my encounter with the RiverClan she-cat. I continued to do the same thing on repeat, an endless cycle of the same medicine cat duties sunrise after sunrise after sunrise. Leaffall, with its hues of dark brown, yellow and red, merged with Newleaf, and Newleaf merged with Greenleaf until finally, destiny came to rest on a harsher Leafbare than the rest. Snow covered the ground like a kittypet's blanket, smothering the lush green grass and shrubs until they suffocated. The leaves abandoned the trees, leaving them to rot. Prey disappeared from the forest completely, and slowly but surely, ThunderClan got hungry. Too hungry to cope. Cats begun to die. There was nothing I could do.

I was on my way back from a half-moon gathering of all the medicine cats. I was weak and my pelt, usually neatly groomed and tidy, was tattered and muddy. After making it through WindClan territory, a blizzard started. I was exhausted, and could hardly walk. My legs collapsed under the pressure. Starving and half dead, I thought that was the end of me.

My eyes began to close. I saw lights flash. Was that it?

Then suddenly, from the gloomy darkness, teeth fixed themselves into the scruff of my neck. I managed to crane my head upwards. A loner she-cat had found me! I was saved! I couldn't see her properly for the lack of light, but that was the least of my worries. Slowly and surely, she dragged me back in the direction of ThunderClan territory. Once we were under the cover of trees (no matter how bare they were), I asked her to take me to a place I knew she'd love. The hollow tree. A place where I knew we'd be safe.

Finally, we got inside, and now that the light had improved, I could see my saviour for the first time. The sight that graced my eyes was a wonderful one. Her pelt was the spitting image of Amberheart's. The same light ginger colour and the same tabby stripes of a darker shade. It made me all the more grateful. Despite the state I was in, I reached up and muzzled her cheek. My breath had well and truly been taken away.

But the next morning, she was gone, and for the same reason as the two before her. She was similar to Amberheart, but not the same cat.

Amberheart.

Oh, my sweet, poisonous Amberheart.

When that awful Leafbare had come and gone, the memories of her were stronger than ever. The loner she-cat had made me remember just how much I loved her, and just how passionate I still felt towards her. I needed her. I needed her by my side. I need her now.

The moon was shining brightly overhead. The constellations of StarClan reached over the blackened sky. That night, the night when everything changed, I was lonely and sad, reminiscing about my precious little she-cat. How pretty she was. How radiant.

I wanted to be close to her again. I wanted to feel her sweltering prescence once more. And I knew where I could do that. In the only place in the world that was important to me.

I crept out of the medicine cat den, totally silent, making sure not to disturb any of my sleeping Clanmates. My mind, for what felt like the first time in moons, was clear. I knew what I had to do, and with all the stealth of a ShadowClanner, I padded out into our territory. I had walked the path to the hollow tree so many times and my pawsteps were swift and quiet. Not even the sharpest owl could have heard me.

But as I grew closer to the hollow tree, I begun to realise that something was wrong. There was a familiar scent on the air, one that evoked foreboding and hatred in my heart. It took me a few moments to put a face to it, but when I did it, it was already too late. Standing at the entrance to Amberheart and I's den, was Sparrowclaw.

He glared at me, eyes full of venom. 'Surprised to see me?' the tom growled.

I shrugged. 'Not really.'

Sparrowclaw carried on like this for a while, before finally, he seemed to rediscover the ability to speak. 'It was you, wasn't it?'

'What do you mean?'

'Don't play games with me!' he shouted, unsheathing his claws and digging them into the ground. 'I know you killed Amberheart!'

My eyes narrowed, but he ploughed on before I could say anything.

'It took me so long to figure it out,' he said, voice wavering. 'But I know now. I know the truth. She never told me that you were in love, but she often took moonhigh walks. She must've been meeting you, and you were so desperate to accuse me of killing her. I was blind not to see the truth.'

He waited for a reaction, but I didn't give him the pleasure.

'You must've argued a couple of days before they found her body. I- I'm guessing she told you that she didn't want to meet you anymore, and that she was pregnant with my kits. You got angry, didn't you? Youslaughtered Amberheart, and then you had the nerve to blame me for it! You stole some of my fur from my nest, and laid it around her body, didn't you, you mangy piece of foxdung!'

Sparrowclaw's voice had risen to a very high-pitched shriek by the time he'd finished. He was breathing heavily, and his face was contorted with more rage than I'd ever seen from someone in my entire life. It was really quite impressive, to be honest. Really quite impressive.

I stepped forward, but he backed away, baring his fangs. 'Don't come near me, murderer!' he hissed.

That made me smile. Smile very broadly. 'Oh, but you're wrong, aren't you Sparrowclaw?' I giggled. 'You're still wrong.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Amberheart's not dead,' I whispered gently, taking another step towards him. 'Far from it. She's alive, and living well.'

Sparrowclaw's eyes widened to the size of the moon. 'W- what?' he rasped.

'She's in there,' I told him, gesturing towards the hollow tree. 'This is where we used to meet, you know? It's where she's been living all this time.'

He glanced at me, and then at the bark of the tree, and then back again. I could see he was confused, and even a little afraid.

'Go on,' I said brightly. 'Go and greet my Amberheart.'

Sparrowclaw opened his mouth, but no words came out. He was blinking rapidly, and his whiskers trembled. I half expected him to turn around and run away me, but he held his ground. Some foolish part of him was determined to find out what I meant.

He turned around to face the bark of the tree. My smile only widened, satisfied that he was going to see her. Ever so slowly, he padded inside, and I followed him.

Something lay on the floor of the den. Something that vaguely resembled the shape of a cat. Blood was splattered across the walls and floor of the tree, staining two small nests that lay to one side scarlet. Light ginger fur lay around the edges and inside of the shape, some of which were tinged tabby brown. The fur built up to the top of the shape, where the largest stain of blood was. Two gentle, bewitching cerulean blue eyes were placed on the ground, gouged out from their owner. Their pupils were still, staring at the top of the trunk. Down at the bottom of the shape was a tail. It was long and thin, and a cloud-like white all over, cut off from the rest of its body.

'Well go on then!' I exclaimed cheerfully. 'Say hello! She's been dying to meet you!'

All the pretty she-cats, eh?

* * *

 **So yeah, that was the first one-shot in my Warriors Horror Story collection! Pretty dark and macabre towards the end, so I hope it hit the mark. Obviously, it was designed to be scary. Please tell me what you thought in a review!**


	2. 2: The Sad Story of Badger and Hazelkit

**Author's Note: Hey guys, and welcome back to the second one-shot of my A Warrior's Horror Story anthology.**

 **God, you have no IDEA how difficult this was to write. Two thirds of the one-shot got deleted a couple of weeks ago, so I had to re-write every single word. I was constantly having to re-draught stuff that I didn't like as well. That really sapped my motivation, but I'm glad I finally got it finished. :)**

 **So I should probably explain that this one-shot is loosely based around the fairytale of Hansel and Gretel. The reason for this is because there was a challenge on the awesome forum FernClan (shameless plug) to write a one-shot based on a famous fable, so I chose this, meaing I could get a challenge and a one-shot of this completed.**

 **Here are my replies to your reviews!:**

 **DustyClouds- Thanks you for such a detailed review! I really appreciate it, and yeah, I wanted to make sure that the twist was built up appropriately before it was revealed and there was also appropriate hints as to what actually took place between Amberheart and the medicine cat. And yep, it was her body. He kept it due to some grotesque obsession. But on a more cheerful note, thanks again for your review. XD**

 **Guest- Thank you so much! I'm super glad you found it creepy, and yeah, there really is a lack of proper Warriors horror in the fandom, unfortunately.**

 **Shastamoon- Thanks a bunch! Here's the next one-shot. :)**

 **PandaChickens- Sorry if it didn't make sense to you. Basically, the medicine cat killed Amberheart out of his own rage when he discovered she was cheating on him with Sparrowclaw, and he then blamed the aforementioned tom for it. But over time, he managed to convince even himself that Sparrowcaw had done it, and he kept the body of Amberheart in that den all along.**

 **Nightingale- Thanks a lot for your feedback. I really appreciate it. :)**

 **Creek the Mischievous Spirit- Thanks so much for your review, and additional appreciation for betaing it!**

 **Featherfall's Lullaby- Thanks a lot! Glad to know the twist took you by surprise!**

 **So without further ado, here's the next one-shot.**

* * *

 **A Warrior's Horror Story**

 **Chapter Two: (The Story of Badgerkit and Hazelkit)**

The clearing surrounding her den is picturesque. Small droplets of dew fall from the twigs of the shrubs surrounding it, and off the short blades of grass. They reflect in the bright early morning sun, creating a glare so harsh she almost has to look away. Long shadows are cast, reaching out and scratching at the foot of her den like some feral animal. In this spot of heaven the marigold flowers are in perfect bloom; they litter the ground, igniting everything in a fire of deep crimson. The trees stand tall, foreboding guardians of the natural beauty they surround. Right in the middle of the clearing is her den. Enticing looking piles of fresh kill lie around it, tempting in any lost wanderer with their rich scent. And she has the privilege of living this dream every day of her life.

She breathes in deeply, allowing the aromas of the forest to waft into his nostrils. Although she is still inside, she can see everything through a small hole in wall of the den. Stretched out luxuriously in her nest without a care in the world. There is nothing that can bother her in this moment. Nothing at all. Surely.

 _What a gorgeous sunrise,_ she thinks. Through the gaps in the trees, she can just see the sun rising in the distance. _I'm rather lucky to have all this to myself, aren't I?_

An unexpected sigh echoes. _It would be better if I had some prey._

Her belly has been grumbling for awhile now. Several days in fact. It's never been satisfied by the fresh kill outside, which serves a different and far more important purpose. She's been forced to live off it for far too long. She craves something exciting, something fresh, something succulent.

She turns over in her nest, eyes contracting a little. A bone lies to one side, stripped bare of the meat it once held. Picking it up, she begins to nibble on it ravenously, hoping it will yield a tiny morsel for her. After a moment of searching, completely in vain, she gives up. There is nothing. She gorged herself far too much on the last meal. How long will it be until something else is caught? A sense of longing makes her shiver as she stares through the hole once more. _This beauty means nothing without if I can't find anything to eat._

Suddenly, various twigs of the shrubs opposite to the den begin to rustle. At first, she thinks the abrupt change is due to the wind, but it soon strikes her that this is impossible. It's not strong enough to cause that, so it must be something else. She sniffs, wondering what it is, and what answers her nearly makes her jump. Hiding behind the smells of the marigold, and the fresh kill, is the undeniable scent of cat.

She sits up slowly, eyes fixated on the bushes. _Surely this is too good to be true?_ she thinks. A rush of excitement bursts through her. It was like some omnipotent entity had heard her words, and sent whoever was hiding to her within a few heartbeats.

Nothing emerges. Perhaps she imagined it?

But then, a shape appears from the undergrowth. The shape of a cat. A young tom at that! Although the shadow of an overhanging tree obscures her view, that much is certain. She's just about to leap to her paws, dash out and greet him out of sheer relief, when another cat follows the tom out. An even younger she-cat.

She resists the inclination to leave the den, instead choosing to remain where she is. Such an abrupt introduction might scare them off. Anticipation makes her legs shudder, but she forces herself to stay still, waiting for the two cats to come out from the protection of the shadow. The she-cat is standing very close to her bigger and seemingly older counterpart, so much so that the outline of their bodies merge together in the dim light. Eventually, the tom summons up the courage to step forward. He places one small, tentative paw in front of him, before stopping once more. They continue like this for awhile, flirting with the alluring sight of the fresh kill and the dangers that may come with it.

At last, the two cats step out into the sunlight. The rays are caught behind their frames, illuminating them like a beam of hope. She can see them properly now. The tom is indeed more grown up, but still only just out of kithood. His fur is long, white and shaggy, covered in black splodges, with one forming a solitary ring around his eye. He holds his head high, giving off an aura of confidence, but his expression tells her that it's merely an act, one probably intended to reassure the cat by his side. She _is_ still a kit, a fact made obvious by the light fluffiness of her pelt. It's a light brown colour throughout, and extremely clean and tidy. Their eyes catch her attention more than anything else. They share a shade of deep amber, so similar that despite their differences, it convinces her they must be related. _Brother and sister maybe?_ she thinks. The only other thing they share is the fact that they are both incredibly thin. Half starved.

A smirk contorts the corner of her mouth as she begins to pad over to the entrance of her den. With luck, they wouldn't be thin for much longer.

Slowly, she ducks out into the clearing, allowing them to see her for the first time. Instantly, the she-cat yelps in fear, hiding behind the tom. His eyes widen in shock, but he stands his ground, bushing out his fur bravely. Their eyes meet, amber locked into her own. She senses fear. It radiates off both of them waves.

'Who are you?' he calls out.

She considers what the best thing to say back would be. Making sure they didn't become too unnerved was imperative. 'I'm here to help,' she replies smoothly.

He looks at the den behind her, and indeed, the prey. 'Do you live here?'

'Of course,' she says, deciding to risk a step closer. The movement earns her yet another little squeak from the she-cat. 'I haved lived for moons. Isn't it beautiful?'

He doesn't answer, and so she carries on, 'Many like you have come to this place. Loners, rogues and even the occasional lost Clan cat. And everytime someone has come, I have given them ample fresh kill to help them on their way and a warm nest to sleep for as long as they require.' She notices a change in their expressions at the mention of "Clan cat", and she adds, 'I am willing to extend that kindness to you.'

The silence from the tom continues for so long that she starts to regret making the suggestion of letting them stay so early. It doesn't last much longer. 'What's in it for you?' he questions, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

'The mere satisfaction of the knowledge that I have helped a cat in need,' she responds, with a tiny flourish of the tail.

The little she-cat lifts her head above the tom's shoulder, hopeful, but he doesn't look nearly as convinced. 'There's no reason we should trust you,' he says bluntly.

'Neither is there a reason why you should not.' She flicks her ears down towards his stomach. 'From the looks of things, you haven't eaten in awhile. I've got plenty to share.'

Their eyes meet once again. She can practically feel the tom probing her for any sign of a darker intention or ulterior motive for her generosity. Despite his age, he seems to possess a maturity far beyond his moons. The tall and dignified way he stands in front of the she-cat behind him shows a sense of determination to protect her. And yet, he is so clearly afraid.

'Look,' he murmurs. 'I'm not going to deny that we need food as fast as possible, but we're lost. All we wanna do is go home. Can you show us the way out of these woods?'

'It will be easier to talk about everything in my den,' she urges. 'We can do it over some nice, warm mice. How about that?'

He hesitates. The temptation of something to eat seems to be overwhelming his other instincts, but still, he adamantly refuses to make a decision. She taps the ground with her foreclaw impatiently. _He'd better accept the offer soon if he knows what's good for him,_ she thinks.

All of a sudden, the she-cat makes her reappearance. She whispers something far too quiet to hear into his ear. He stiffens. They look at each other as if there isn't anything else in the entire world, and then, he presses his muzzle against hers. The older cat watches with vague curiosity. Some mutual knowledge unbeknowst to her seemed to have passed between them, mutual knowledge that she wasn't aware of.

'Alright. We'll come with you into your den,' he announces, after a pause.

She exhales loudly, relieved that she hadn't had to force them inside. 'I knew you'd see things my way!'

Spinning around and flashing them a smile, she begins to lead them back inside. They follow her closely, eyes darting around the whole time, searching for the invisible adversary ready to pounce. She almost smiles at the thought of how utterly oblivious they are. Like flies, caught in a spider's web.

As she leads them through the lichen entrance, she wonders about where they might've come from. They'd mentioned a home, so that ruled out the possibility of them being loners or rogues. Besides, they're just kits- surely they would still be living with their mother if they were. That leaves the options of either Clan cats or kittypets, and although they certainly don't look comfortable in the forest, they are far too feral-looking to be kittypets. She recalls how their faces lit up when she brought up the subject of the Clans. Yes, she's certain now. That's what they are.

She shrugs. _What distance does it make where they're from? They're just two lost kits. No one cares about them, and no ones going to come looking for them._ The reassuring thought soothes her: her whole body feels alight with exhilaration.

The interior of her den is considerably darker than the clearing, so much so that it takes even herself a moment to grow accustomed to it. The scent of dank and dusty things and places lies around them. The older she-cat steps forward towards her nest and takes a seat, staring at the kits as calmly as she could. They don't look particularly thrilled by the sight they behold.

'Take a seat,' she says.

The she-cat does so instantaneously, whereas the other takes a little more caution. Evidently, he's the one who has some sense.

She cricks her neck, and the now somewhat fake smile makes it's way back onto her face. 'Well, go ahead. Tell me everything.'

The tom clears his throat, like an elderly cat about to repeat a story. 'It's not exactly complicated,' he begins. 'My name is Badgerkit, and this is Hazelkit. We got lost two sunrises ago, just before nightfall. I wanted to see the territory outside the camp. The nursery was always so cramped, so confined, but there weren't any boundaries to the forest. Who wouldn't want to go?'

He glances at her, like he is daring her to disagree, but she is more puzzled than anything. _Camp? Nursery? Are they Clan words?_

'But I was so scared. I didn't want to go alone, and so... I invited my sister to come with me. No one was really watching us, so we just left straight through the entrance. The trees were so big and shadowy and intimidating, but it was still amazing.' He sighs, face turning sullen. 'But there were too many of them. We wandered too far away from the camp, and then we didn't know where we were.

'We didn't know what to do. We were lost and terrified, and away from ThunderClan for the first time. We didn't know how to hunt, or how to get back, so we did the only thing that we could have done. We keep walking. Walking and walking and walking. Walking for what felt like seasons-'

His voice brakes up. Both of the kits look completely inconsolable. They are staring at their paws, whiskers and tails drooping. If she wasn't planning on doing what was doing, she might even feel a little sorry for them.

Finally, Badgerkit finds the strength to speak again. 'But then, we found this place. The smell of prey was so strong that we had to come here. It was like a message from StarClan, saving our lives.'

 _Definitely Clan cats,_ she affirms to herself, before beaming at them. 'Oh, you poor things,' she says, mock sympathetically. 'I can see why you're so hungry. Go on then, grab some prey.'

They brighten up immediately. 'Oh, thank you so much!' Badgerkit exclaims.

They dash out, and return moments later with paws stuffed full of fresh kill. She invites them with a gesture of the tail to eat, and they dump their selection on the ground, and start to stuff their faces. They eat like dogs, ripping apart the dead animals limb from limb, and flesh fom bone. Meat disappears down their gullets faster than a crack of lightning, followed by a crescendo of loud and pleasureful purrs.

Bones of the finished prey start to drop the floor, one by one. The leg of rabbit, the paws of a mouse, the wings of a sparrow, picked of everything tender. The rotting carcass of one, horrible combination of forest prey begins to form. The sight reawakens something inside the older she-cat, something she missed more than anything.

She's hungry. So hungry. So very, very starving. And here are the little kits who will supplement her. Fresh and hot and juicy. A meal so desperately irresitable. How dare they tease her by feasting so heavily. How dare they!

How can she bare it? She needs to eat. She nees to eat _now._

'Do you like your food?' she whispers, taking a tiny step closer.

'Oh yes,' Badgerkit replies, mouth full.

'Is it fresh?'

One step closer.

'Yes.'

'Is it hot?'

One step closer

'Yes.'

'Is it juicy?'

One step closer

'Yes, so wonderfully juicy.'

'Excellent,' she grins, now within a foxlength of Hazelkit. 'Just excellent.'

The little kit's eyes are closed, enjoying an especially large shrew. She chewes long and hard. The older she-cat shuffles even nearer, until she is situated just behind her tiny neck. Her body is so miniscule that the older she-cat thinks that one touch from her rapidly beating heart might punch a hole straight through her.

Slowly, she reaches forward, and gently sweeps her tongue over the space between Hazelkit's ears. The kit shows no sign of even noticing as a hundred different flavours entice her taste buds. It makes her mouth water.

She can no longer resist it.

She takes a bite.

And the screams carry on until sunrise.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please RR. :P**


End file.
